In Love With The Law
by H.Degenerate
Summary: Dallas is back to take vengeance on her father. Can she restore the relationship she ruined with Jungkook while also dealing with her inner demons? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1 (07-17 09:34:44)

Hello lovelies!!

 **Welcome to the sequel to Daughter of the Mob! If you haven't read it yet you should go back and read it FIRST! Otherwise this book may be a bit confusing!**

 **The updates on this book will be SLOW. I've got a ton on my plate at this moment, so I will write when I can!**

 **Thank you to everyone who supported the first book! I hope you all enjoy this one!**

 **Much love!**

 **Xoxo**

Dallas' POV

It had been so long since I had seen my hometown, I didn't know so many things could change about a place in just 4 years. To me, it seemed as if hardly any time had passed at all since I had left. The city told me otherwise. The lights of the city emitted a warm glow but the weather disagreed. It was transitioning into the fall, almost exactly like when I left.

I kept my pace swift as I walked down the street, a familiar sign stopped me though. This was the coffee shop Jungkook and I sat in just 4 years prior. I thought about him often. Namjoon, whom contacted me once every few months, had kept me up to date on Jungkook's life. He was a police officer now, just like his dad. He was rising up through the ranks quickly. He'd gotten awarded several times, which wasn't surprising. He was always the best at what he put his mind to. I was proud of him. He led a good and honest life. Rumor was, though, that he was still battling Boss Yang.

My father... that was why I had returned. I hadn't spent the last 4 years just laying around and moping about my traitorous family, oh no, I was planning my revenge. I was training my skills. I got on with the best freelance assassins in Japan, where I'd fled to, and they were more than happy to train me. Everyone loves a good story about vengeance, assassins were no exception. I was better, quicker, deadlier, and I wasn't going to hold back this time.

Heavy footsteps had approached me and came to stand beside me. The person in question had changed a lot themselves since the last time we'd met face to face. His hair was blonde and he switched his dark and dangerous style to a more reserved one. He looked smart, he looked like a man. The only thing that hadn't changed was his smile. How I missed that smile.

"Welcome back," he greeted. I smiled back at him, my precious Joonie, and engulfed him in a hug.

"I missed you," I choked. Tears were threatening to spill over my eyelids and down my cheeks. He pulled back and rested a hand on the side of my face, stroking my cheek gently with his thumb. He kept a soft smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling. Namjoon was the only person I still had in my life. He was my lifeline.

"I missed you too Dallas," he answered me. He wrapped his large arm around my shoulder and led me away quietly. I cuddled into his side to try and hide from the cold but the small breeze was enough to leave me shivering.

"The weather is almost as cold as my heart," I joked. He chuckled lightly but I could tell he didn't think it was that funny. His arm pulled me closer into his body.

"What will you do now that you're back?" He questioned. I turned to look at the cars passing us as we walked and sighed heavily.

"I've worked really hard to get where I am Joon... I'm not going to let anyone stop me. He won't win," I told him. He let out a sigh of his own.

"I get that Dallas, but is this the best way to go? You could always change your name, meet back up with Jungkook, get married, have some kids... all the things that normal people want," he suggested. I couldn't help but scoff.

"I am not a coward. I am going to end this once and for all. He will pay for what he did to me. Besides, didn't you say Jungkook was dating someone?" I reminded him. This fact broke my heart but I was trying to keep my voice even. I shouldn't have expected him to wait for me, hell he didn't even know I was alive yet. It's not fair of me to expect that from him.

"They broke up," he said. I stopped and turned to face him seriously.

"Why?" I had to know. According to Namjoon this was the fifth relationship that ended abruptly between Jungkook and some girl. He never dated long.

"He refused to get rid of the picture he had of you in his wallet," he answered me truthfully. My heart thumped hard in my chest.

"But... why?" Apparently I didn't know any other words besides 'why' right now. Namjoon sighed and stared at the people walking around us.

"She said if he couldn't let you go already he wasn't ready to be in a relationship and he told her he'd never let you go, so he ended it. He hasn't taken that picture out since the day after your funeral," he confessed. My heart was doing somersaults. My feelings for Jungkook hadn't lessened in the years I'd been gone. Honestly, they'd grown... if that was even possible.

"I think... I think I need to go see him," I said more to myself than him. He shrugged all the same.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow," he said while walking off. I didn't move.

"No," he stopped and turned to look back at me, "I need to see him now..."

Hello! Here's chapter one of the sequel to Daughter of the Mob! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know! And of you haven't read Daughter of the Mob yet go back and read it FIRST!! Thanks lovelies 3


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook's POV

I was sitting alone in my apartment with the TV playing in the background. I couldn't really focus on it though, which wasn't unusual these days. Every day I spend fighting bad guys, I always end up thinking about Dallas. Her father was still reigning supreme in the crime world but I was working hard with my father to change that. Lee's mob had disbanded shortly after Dallas killed him. His son wasn't ready to take over so there was a power struggle between Lee's top men and him. In the end most didn't survive. It fell apart after that.

I sipped at my beer and let my head fall back. I let my mind wander to my normal daydream. Dallas and I in a kitchen with our kids making breakfast and laughing. We would've had two kids, one boy and one girl, and everything would be perfect. Not literally perfect, no one is perfect, but we'd be happy.

A knock at my door drew me out of my daydream. I looked over to my clock to see that it was almost 1:20 in the morning. Who the hell was wanting to see me at this time time of night?! To be safe, I grabbed my gun from my belt hung up by the door and looked through the peephole. Namjoon? I opened the door slowly to see Namjoon standing there with a girl beside him. She had silver/blonde hair that was curled around her face, but because of her face mask all I could see were her eyes. She was staring at me... there was something familiar about her eyes. Namjoon cleared his throat and I tore my eyes away from her to look at him.

"Are you going to invite us in?" He teased. I nodded and stepped aside as they walked in. Namjoon shrugged his coat off and hung it up. He held his hand out and motioned to the girl so she did the same. She was only wearing a t-shirt underneath her coat so I got a good look at her bare arms. Her left arm was covered in a sleeve of tattoos while her right arm had a few tattoos around her elbow and wrist. Her arms were incredibly toned as if she was doing hundreds of pushups a day. It was intimidating and I was curious as to how she and Namjoon knew each other.

"Can we sit Jungkook? We need to talk..." I had been staring at her again. Crap. Her eyes crinkled a bit and I could tell she was smiling under her mask. I blushed and turned quickly to sit down on my couch and they sat across from me. Namjoon looked to the girl to see her nod her head quickly. He sighed and ran his hands over his face as if he was dreading this conversation. "Listen Kook, I haven't been completely honest with you but there's a good reason why. I couldn't tell you without putting everyone in danger and I didn't want someone to die because of me and now it's time for things to change and I'm pretty sure you're going to hate me..."

"Joon, you're rambling," I cut in. He sighed again and looked to the girl beside him.

"Dallas isn't dead Jungkook, she had to pretend to be dead so her father wouldn't find her. She's been living in Japan and training," he told me seriously. I wanted to laugh. This had to be some kind of sick joke but when I stared at him in the eyes I could tell that this wasn't a joke. There was a lump in my throat. Tears were building up in my eyes. I was half relieved and half absolutely pissed. How could they lie to me?! I jumped to my feet and began pacing.

"How could you lie to me, if this is even true?! She was the love of my life!" I yelled. Namjoon jumped to his feet as well and was looking at me apologetically but the girl remained seated with a blank look in her eyes.

"Please don't be angry Kook," he pleaded. I spun around and got in his face.

"I have every right to be angry! You know what, screw you Namjoon! I'm assuming you're still in contact with her so you can tell her the same, I never want to see her again!" I spat. He looked to the girl and motioned to her to get up. She did and walked in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave me a small smile.

"Tell her yourself," he whispered. She reached up and took off her mask and gave me a sad smile. My breath caught in my throat and all I could do was stare at her. Dallas was right in front of me. She was alive. She was here.

"How can you be here?" I whispered as I reached out and touched her face gently. Her eyes were watering like she was about to cry.

"It's a long story..." she mumbled.

"You conned me into thinking you were dead for 4 years. I have time." Namjoon gave her shoulders a squeeze before grabbing his coat and leaving quietly. Neither of us made a move to stop him. She turned and sat back down and patted the seat next to her. Instead I sat down across from her and she sighed sadly. Finally, she spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Kookie," she apologized sadly. Hearing that name come from her mouth filled my stomach with butterflies.

"Don't apologize just yet... explain first."


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas' POV

I stared at him as he sat across from me. He'd lost all his baby fat from high school so his face was more angled, his jaw sharper. Muscles protruded from his white t-shirt while his hair was combed back from his face. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in years.

"You've changed," I whispered. His eyes never wavered from mine.

"That's what four years of constant stress and heartbreak due to you. I want an explanation, not chit-chat," he snapped. I sighed. He was drumming his fingers on his knee. I felt guilt wrack my body. My Kookie was gone, this was someone else. I ruined him.

"I remember the ambulance ride. I remember you and Namjoon talking, I could hear you crying. I tried to speak up to console you but I couldn't. I remember being rushed to surgery and the doctor's talking over me. Then I remember Namjoon coming in and sitting next to my bed and crying. He asked me what he could do to help me in that moment and the only thing I could think of were Boss Lee's last words to me. I knew my father was going to hurt you. As long as I was alive you weren't safe so I asked Namjoon to tell everyone I was dead," I explained. He hadn't flinched, hadn't reacted in any way to my story so far. I stood up and began pacing, finding it harder and harder to continue on.

"I had a surplus of money saved back in a hidden location. I took all of that and changed my name. After the funeral I got on a plane to Japan where I looked up one of my father's burned bridges. After much convincing and a sizable bribe he pointed me in the direction of an underground group of mercenaries. I got on well with them and trained hard every single day for the past four years. I complete my training a few months ago and decided it was time for me to return home. Now I'm here," I finished coming to a stop in front of him. His eyes were trained on the carpet. Minutes ticked passed as I waited for him to speak. His eyes suddenly shot up to meet mine and they were rimmed with tears.

"Were you at the funeral?" he choked out.

"I spit out my entire story of the last four years and all you can do is ask-" He shot up from his chair, his face was red and his veins were popping out from his neck.

"WERE YOU AT YOUR OWN DAMN FUNERAL?!" He shouted. I took a step back from him and let my head hang down. I nodded my head sadly, refusing to make eye contact. I heard him let out a breath and then something smashed on the wall across the room. I flinched and looked up to see him seething.

"Get out..."

"What? Kookie please--"

"DON'T... don't call me that, just leave!"

"Jungkook--"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! JUST LEAVE!" He shouted again. Tears were running down his face and he was choking back sobs. My own tears leaked out of my eyes and down my face. I briskly walked over to crab my coat from beside the door. I opened the door and went to leave but turned around briefly.

"Everything I did, I did for you. I meant what I said that day Jungkook, and those words still ring true to this day. Goodbye..." I left. Namjoon was waiting on the street for me.

"Come on, let's go home," he said sweetly. I cuddled into his embrace. The feeling of his hand stroking my hair must've been too much because I started to sob. He squeezed me tight against him and began leading me away. Thank God for Kim Namjoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon's POV

It had been a month. 30 days since Jungkook broke her. She sobbed for hours that night. I held her in my arms, whispered sweet things, did anything I could think of to make her stop crying. It broke my heart. She was in the country for less than 24 hours and already she had lost the most important thing to her.

I knew it was an accident, which is why I didn't say anything. When her lips met mine, my mind exploded. I couldn't close my eyes though, all I could do was look at her. Her eyes were shut so tight that her eyelashes disappeared. Mascara was running down her puffy red cheeks and she was shaking. I didn't push her back, I didn't stop her. I knew she needed this release so I let her use me. I was happy to.

As the days ticked by her calls were ignored, as were my texts. Jungkook wasn't going to let us back in anytime soon. The more her calls were ignored the closer she got to me. I wasn't fighting it though. I relished it. The kiss was the first thing. Soon she was holding my hand while we were watching TV or walking outside, she was running her hands through my hair. She would crawl into bed with me shaking, but even after the shaking stopped she kept ending up in my bed.

Today was day 31, and it was different. Our relationship had escalated, small touches and kisses were common. She'd come home from work and place a kiss on my lips. We'd cuddle at night and she'd crawl up to reach my lips and stay there until she dozed off. We never talked about it though, until today.

We were in bed, lights were out and I was drifting off. I felt a hand slide onto my side. I didn't think too much of it until it started drifting lower. Lips landed on my neck and began to lick and suck. A moan slipped through my lips before I could stop it. I opened my eyes to see Dallas looking back at me, eyes dark and hooded.

"Is this the best idea?" I asked her quietly. He hand was finally where I'd always dreamed of having it. My eyes rolled back as she cupped me. Her leg came up and hooked around my hip.

"Please Joonie, I want this. I need it," she gasped. I knew this wasn't right, I knew that she didn't love me and that she was just upset about Jungkook, but I didn't care. I wanted this too. So I let my heart lead me. My hand cupped her butt, realizing all she had on was a pair of lacy underwear. I ran my hand up under her shirt and around to her breast. I took one in my hand and kneaded it gently. Her moans spurred me on. I connected our lips in a passionate kiss and lost myself.

The night was filled with sounds more appealing than music. Our bodies were sweaty and tired but filled with lust and passion. She was trying to heal, and I was trying to fill my heart with her. She wouldn't fit, she wasn't meant for me, but for tonight she squeezed herself in. I loved her more than anything. She needed me to let go of the love she'd lost.

Helloooooo! Hope this chapter isn't too cringy cause I sure as hell cringed writing it. Forewarning, I don't write smut. This was my first time really writing anything steamy like this so be kind. Thanks lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Dallas' POV

I was a horrible person really. Greedy, selfish, manipulative. All things that could describe me. I knew Joon loved me, and I knew Kookie no longer did. I knew I'd be able to find comfort in Joon's embrace and he wouldn't protest. The worst part is that I don't actually care. I love the way he makes me feel.

Every night is rough and passionate and full of every ounce of hate and sadness and emptiness we both possess. We were together, it was unspoken though. We didn't need a big show of being a couple. We just had each other. It was nice. No pressure.

He hated my work though, that caused a lot of problems with us. Several nights we ended up in screaming matches. He thought it was dangerous and I told him I'd never be the type of girl he wanted me to.

I gained a lot of joy from my job, which is ironic because four years ago I hated myself for doing basically the same thing. Except there was one huge difference. I used to kill innocent people for a man who isn't worth the bullet it'd take to end his life, now I kill bad guys for a hefty payment from a sad/grieving family.

I only hunt criminals, REAL criminals. I take them out, I send a confirmation to the people who hire me. I go on my way. Never once have I felt any guilt related to this job. If anything, I was helping clean up the streets. Jungkook should be thanking me.

Joon knew, because of course he did I told him everything, and he despised it. He got a normal job, no more illegal activities for him. He wanted me to do the same. Actually, he wanted to support me 100%. I hated that idea. I wasn't some housewife, I was a trained mercenary.

We had a similar fight last night, so this morning we are sitting in a quiet cafe having breakfast. That's how things went between us. We were so scared of losing each other after a fight that we usually made up really quickly and treated each other to a week of pure bliss.

We finished our breakfast in a happy silence before paying and walking out of the cafe and down the sidewalk hand in hand. We were just smiling at each other when I felt Namjoon stop suddenly and pull back on my hand. I looked up to see Jungkook standing before us, staring at our entwined hands.

His eyes remained on our hands for an uncomfortably long amount of time before snapping up to meet my gaze. He looked like a mixture between heartbroken and absolutely pissed.

"So this is a thing now?" He finally asked. Joon was the one who answered.

"Yeah Kook, this is a thing..." Jungkook's face started to get red. He was really trying to hold back his anger.

"Of course it is! She never actually cared about me so why the hell am I surprised?!" He shouted. People were stopping and staring at us now. Joon's grip tightened on my hand.

"YOU were the one that rejected her! YOU were the one that claimed for FOUR years you'd be with her in a heartbeat if she came back! Well here she is! And guess what?! YOU DIDN'T WANT HER!" Joon screamed back. Kook got closer to us, seething.

"I COULDN'T TRUST HER! I NEVER SAID I STOPPED LOVING HER!"

And then it was silent. No one spoke. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to reach out to him. Tell him I still loved him. Tell him I could never love someone like I love him. But I didn't. Joon and I simply walked away, leaving Kookie to stare at our backs.


	6. Chapter 6

Dallas' POV

My phone was taunting me right now. It knew I needed to call him, but I was finding it incredibly hard to do so. I knew he probably wouldn't answer so I was just psyching myself out. I took a deep breathe before grabbing my phone off the table in front of me and tapping Jungkook's name.

It rang three times before it stopped and there was absolute silence. I was about to hang up, thinking it was just a technical error, when I heard him.

"Hey..." His voice was small, distant. It sounded rough, like he'd been crying but I wasn't for sure.

"Hi," I replied after a minute. We sat there in silence on the phone for what seemed like hours. I could hear his ragged breathing on the other side.

"Dallas, what do you want?"

"I need to meet with you, it's nothing personal, I just need to ask you for some information," I replied. He was silent again.

"I don't think that I can do that—"

"Please Jungkook, I really need this, please!" More silence.

"I'm at the cafe, meet me here in 15 minutes." And then he hung up. The cafe? What cafe?! Why would he assume I just knew which one he was at?!

Then it clicked.

He was at our cafe. The one we went to after school all those years ago. The one where I teased him and flirted with him and sat for hours staring at his face as he concentrated on homework.

I stood up and grabbed my keys before heading out the door. Joon looked my way but didn't say anything. He and I hadn't talked since we ran into Jungkook yesterday. I felt awful.

I reached the cafe in a little under 10 minutes and walked through the door. I saw Kookie sitting in the far corner so I took a deep breath and made my way over to him. When I sat down he slid a large coffee over to me.

"I don't know if this is still your favorite but I ordered it for you," he whispered. My heart almost beat out of my chest. This was the first glimpse of my Kookie I'd seen in a long time.

"Thank you Kookie," I responded. His eyes met mine and hardened slightly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" He snapped. I rolled my eyes at him and slipped my coffee.

"Listen, you may be pissed at me and you may want me to just go the hell away but I don't care. I still love you and I'm still going to call you Kookie because to ME you will always be my Kookie so get over it," I snapped right back. I didn't give him a chance to reply though because as much as I'd love to sit here and banter with him I had a job to do.

"I need updated information on my father," I continued. Kookie's eyes narrowed now, showing he REALLY didn't like where this was going.

"And why the hell would I give you that?" He shot back. I smiled and shrugged.

"I think you owe me. The streets have gotten a little cleaner since I've been back, don't you think?" He looked confused for a couple seconds before something dawned on him.

"It's you. You're the one who's been hunting down all the criminals in the city!" I simply smiled at him while sipping my coffee. He was shaking his head angrily. "You can't just do that Dallas. You need to let the professionals do their jobs! It's too dangerous anyhow," he chastised. I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes again.

"Kookie, listen, I didn't train for four years with the best mercenaries in Japan for nothing. I am a professional. Plus, why should it matter to you if it's dangerous or not. At least this way if I die you won't have to deal with me anymore." I knew that was a low blow. I could tell by the way his fist clinched around his coffee mug that he was trying to contain his anger.

"Come to the station tomorrow and I will give you what information I have about your father," he said. He got up and went to leave but stopped and stomped back over to the table before leaning down and roughly grabbing my face. Our lips met and I swear time stopped. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I felt as if this was what was missing from my life. It ended too soon. He pulled back and looked into my eyes angrily.

"Don't you ever think that. I may be pissed at you, I may not trust you, but I sure as hell don't want anything to happen to you." He took a deep breath and continued. "If your happy with Namjoon, then I have no reason to be upset, but from the way you kissed me back it would seem as if you love me too," he whispered. He sounded almost hopeful.

"I never stopped loving you Jungkook," I whispered. His eyes seemed to sparkle at my confession but I stood up and shoved him away. "But like you said, you don't trust me and I'm with Namjoon now. I'll see you tomorrow," I finished. He just nodded and walked out of the cafe and down the street. All I could do was sit back down and touch my lips lightly. I could still feel where his lips met mine. I was almost giddy.

Hey all! So these chapters seem badly written to me but idk I hope they're good! As for this chapter, I hope it's good! I wanted to really convey the fact that Kook still loves her but he's so mad at her and he can't trust her. I also want to convey that she loves him too but she also cares for Namjoon and his feelings! So give it a vote and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Dallas' POV

I waited for Joon to go to work before I got up and got dressed. When I came home last night he asked me where I was. It didn't feel right to lie to him, so I didn't. I explained why I needed to meet with Jungkook and what happened. He seemed to be appeased but I had to tell him about the kiss.

"Joon, wait! Something else happened..." He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. He was worried. "He, uh, well when he went to leave he turned around and he... he kissed me," I whispered. I expected him to scream or yell or throw something but he didn't. He simply nodded and walked down the hallway to the bedroom and went to bed.

He still hadn't said anything to me, didn't even kiss me goodbye like he usually does. I would've worried about it some more but I didn't have time. I needed to meet Kookie. I threw my clothes on and ran out the door. As I was rushing down the sidewalk my phone rang. I looked to see who was calling but all it said was UNKNOWN NUMBER. I answered it.

"Dallas. I heard you were back. Can't say I'm surprised honestly," they said. I couldn't pinpoint the voice, but at least I knew it wasn't my father. It could still be a trap though.

"Who is this?" I questioned. There was a quiet chuckle on the other line.

"We shouldn't do this over the phone. I'll be waiting for you at the police station after you finish up with Jungkook." And then radio silence. To say I was curious was an understatement. Good thing I strapped my gun on this morning before I left. I couldn't worry about this mysterious caller now, I had to focus.

I made it to the station and walked in. I saw Kookie sitting at a lone desk near the back and made my way over to him. When I sat down he looked up and slid over a slim folder. I went to open it and he slammed his hand down on it.

"Not here, open it later. That's all we know. I request that you keep this information to yourself, it could cost me my job. Understand?" he said. I nodded quietly and slipped the folder into my jacket and stood up. "Namjoon paid me a visit," he spoke up as I went to turn away. I turned back and saw him staring down into his coffee cup.

"What?"

"He came by this morning. Said he needed to talk to me. Let me ask you, how long have you guys been together?" he asked me.

"Since the night I came to visit you. After I left, I was distraught. He was there for me. It just happened," I answered truthfully. He seemed to mull that over for a second before answering.

"Do you love him?" he asked quietly.

"I do, but not how he loves me. I will never love anyone the same way I love you, I don't think my heart is big enough," I replied. He didn't say anything so I took that as my queue to leave. I walked out.

I descended the steps to see a sleek black car out front. The windows were blacked out as well making it impossible for me to see who was driving it. My phone beeped and I took it out and looked down to see a text from the unknown number.

'Get in'

I took a deep breath and walked toward the car. I felt my heart racing. I opened the door and slid in. Closing the door I turned to look at the driver and gasped.

"Hello Dallas."

"Min Yoongi?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dallas' POV

Yoongi smirked at me before pulling away from the station.

"Surprised?" he teased. I could only nod. He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure you are, not as surprised as I'm sure Jungkook was hearing you were still alive though," he finished.

"Were you not surprised?" I questioned him. His eyes slid over to mine for a second to show that he wasn't surprised in the least.

"You aren't the only one with an unsavory career choice. I've known you were alive since you met up with my mutual acquaintance in Japan," he informed me. This made me pause. The only people I ever had contact with in Japan were mercenaries and a mob boss. Which means...

"You're a mercenary!"

"Bingo! You're smarter than you look!" he replied. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Does Kookie know?" I asked. He shot me an exasperated look.

"Are you serious? Of course he doesn't! I've been one of his best friends for 10 years but he wouldn't even blink an eye at arresting me if he knew I killed people for money," he shot back. I could understand that.

"It seems like everyone in his life just lies to him all the time. No wonder he doesn't trust anyone..." I sighed.

"He knows what you do and he hasn't arrested you yet. No matter what he says, he trusts you because he loves you," he told me. I sat and thought about this for awhile. We pulled up outside a large house. A gate was surrounding it and as we got closer the gate doors opened and he pulled in. When he parked and got out he motioned for me to follow him. I did. When we walked into the house I noticed four guys sitting in the living room.

"Ah, so she's finally returned home! Hello Dallas, how was Japan?"

"What the hell?! What are you all doing here?!" I asked. Five laughs filled the room.

"You haven't guessed it yet? We all work together," Yoongi told me. I saw the smiling faces of Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jin nodding back at me.

"You're all mercenaries?" I asked. They laughed again.

"God no, only Yoongi and Tae do the dirty work. The rest of us collect information, schedule meetings, handle the money, things like that," Jin told me. I sat down in the nearest chair and cupped my head in my hands.

"The probability of this happening is just... this isn't possible. It doesn't make any sense. How could you call have been doing this without me knowing... God I feel like I'm going crazy." I whispered to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Jimin smiling at me.

"You can't tell Kook. We don't kill needlessly Dallas. Just like you, we only take out criminals," he told me. "We need your help Dallas. You know more about our next target than anyone," He said. I looked up to see them all staring at me.

"Who's your next target?" I asked them. Hoseok spoke up.

"Boss Yang... your father."

I know it's kind of cliche to make them all mercenaries but I really wanted them to be more of a part of this sequel than they were in the last one soooo here ya go! Enjoyyyyy


	9. Chapter 9

Dallas' POV

"So let me get this straight," I began, "Taehyung and Yoongi are mercenaries, Jin handles the money and schedules meetings with clients, and Jimin collects the information and puts together a strategy plan?" I asked. They all nodded silently. I raked my fingers through my hair for the hundredth time and sighed. "And to top everything off, you all have been doing this underground Robin Hood mercenary crap since high school?" I continued. They all nodded again. I jumped up and clapped my hands together. "OK! So, where do we start?" I questioned. Jin spoke up first.

"That's it? You're just... okay with all this?" he seemed confused by my reaction. Hell, I was too, but I needed to put that in the back of my mind. If they were willing to help me take down my father, I was willing to accept they were killers.

"Yeah. I don't care about what you guys do, I don't care how long you've been doing it, I just want to take out Boss Yang," I told them. Jimin spoke up this time.

"Before we start, I just want to tell you that we are sorry... we treated you like crap in high school. We just assumed you wanted to be like your father, we never guessed you were trying to get out. If we would've known we could've helped sooner... you wouldn't have had to go into hiding," he confessed. They all nodded, guilt smeared across their faces. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now. In all honesty, training in Japan may be the best thing I've ever done. There's no way he stands a chance now. My only request for all of you is that when we reach Boss Yang, I want to be the one to take him out. I have worked too hard for this. I want to be the one to make him take his last breath," I stated. They agreed quickly and then we got to work.

They had been preparing for this for years from the looks of it. They had maps, schematics, schedules, and information about my father and his "company" that even I didn't have. We spent hours going over everything. I added in what information I had along with contacts we could visit to gain more.

I learned that I liked spending time with these boys. They were all a lot different than I used to think. They laughed, and made me laugh, and they were sweet and considerate. For the first time in a long time I was actually enjoying myself. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I started to yawn.

"Are you tired?" Taehyung asked me. I nodded silently while rubbing my face.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. I was worried about meeting Kook," I told them honestly.

"Do you still love him?" Hoseok asked. I looked up to see them all staring at me, waiting.

"Yeah, more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. The entire time I was away I thought about him every day," I paused. "I even had Namjoon call me regularly to tell me how he was. I needed to know. I couldn't sleep if I didn't. I felt like I had lost a part of myself..." They all seemed to relax at my words.

"Why didn't you tell him you were alive? Why did you keep it a secret from him this entire time?" Yoongi asked. He sounded slightly angry and I couldn't blame him.

"Before I shot Boss Lee he told me that my father had plans to capture and torture Jungkook in order to break me. I figured if I was dead, he would have to think of something else and Jungkook would be safe. It needed to be real though. If my father caught wind that Jungkook wasn't grieving he'd become suspicious and figure out I was alive. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to make everyone believe," I confided. That seemed to appease them.

Jin walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with some blankets and a pillow. He shoved all the guys off the couch and set up a place to sleep on it for me.

"Stay here tonight, it's too late for you to be wandering home and you're exhausted. Don't worry about Namjoon, we'll call him for you," he told me. I slid under the blanket and quietly thanked them. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I didn't even think to ask them why they knew to call Namjoon.


	10. Chapter 10

Dallas' POV

I woke up to sun shining on my face and the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen. My stomach roared to life making me swing my legs over the side of the couch and stagger into the kitchen tiredly. Jin was at the stove finishing up what he was cooking and putting everything onto two plates. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning Dallas! I figured you'd be hungry so I whipped up some breakfast. You can go ahead and sit at the counter and I'll bring everything over," he told me. I nodded quietly and slid into one of the chairs as Jin brought all the food over. I noticed there was only enough for the both of us.

"Is no one else eating with us?" I asked as I shoveled the first bite of food into my mouth. I let out a satisfactory groan as Jin smiled brightly at me.

"They all left early this morning. Yoongi and Tae had a couple hits they needed to take care of, Jimin went to map out our next target's location, and Hoseok... well he went to go work on his assignment," he informed me. I stopped eating for a second and shot Jin a confused look.

"You all never told me what Hoseok does," I added. Jin met my eyes briefly before mulling over his answer.

"His job is the most important. He gets close to the targets and gets them in the proper position for Yoongi or Tae to take them out. It takes time and patience and Hoseok is overflowing with that," he admitted. It made sense. Hoseok was a literal ball of sunshine. He oozed enthusiasm, it made it hard to not like him. Jin finished his food quickly and turned his whole body to look at me.

"Why aren't you dating Jungkook again?" He implored. I rolled my eyes and kept shoveling food into my mouth. I didn't know how to answer. In all honesty, I'd date Kookie in a heartbeat.

"Firstly, he doesn't want me, and secondly, I'd destroy him... my whole life is a mess and I can't ever seem to fix it!" This time he rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, stop with the 'He doesn't want me!' crap because he does. More than anything else in this world. It's disgusting how much he loves you. As for the other part, he'd be into it. His life isn't all roses and rainbows either Dallas. He's got a lot of skeletons in his closet," Jin confessed. I tossed this around in my head. What could Kookie have to hide? To me, he was perfect. He was everything I'd ever want. Nothing could stop me from wanting to be with him.

I finished my food and stood up. I walked over to where my bag was laying beside the couch and picked it up. I turned back to Jin and shot him a big smile.

"Thank you for breakfast. I'd stay and help clean up but if I don't head out now I'm going to be late," I said apologetically. Jin just waved me off and started cleaning up.

"Don't worry about it! What is it you have to do?"

"I have a job to do and it needs to be done today before this guy closes on a deal that'll leave 200 people jobless," I groaned. Jin gave me a proud smile.

"You really are such a badass now Dallas. Seriously!" He laughed. I blushed and made my way to the door.

"Just bury me with both my middle fingers up!" I called back. I was rewarded with a hearty laugh that warmed my heart. I didn't feel so alone anymore. At least for right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Namjoon's POV

I was pacing the floor. I hadn't heard from Dallas all day and Jin called this morning after she left to tell me she was leaving. It was now almost 2 in the morning and she wasn't home yet. I was about to go out and look for her when I heard the door open. I came out of the bedroom to see her throwing her bag down and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stopped in her tracks when she looked up and saw me standing there.

"Don't start Namjoon, I'm exhausted," she waved me off tiredly. I stormed over to stand closer to her.

"Don't start?! DON'T START?! Where the hell have you been all day Dallas?!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes at me and brushed by me and went to the fridge to grab a water bottle. She took a swig and gulped it down before turning back to me.

"I was at work, you should have figured that out," she shot back at me. I felt my blood boil. I've argued this with her a hundred times by now but she has obviously ignored me. She didn't see the danger I saw, she didn't realize I couldn't lose her,

"I thought we talked about this..." I said gritting my teeth and trying to contain my anger. She let out an angry chuckle.

"You talked Joon, but apparently you can't listen. I told you I wasn't giving up my job. I've FINALLY found a job that allows me to make a REAL change in the world!" She snapped back. I turned around and ran my hands through my hair and let out a groan.

"When Jin called and told me you'd left this morning I thought you'd be coming right home! You've been gone ALL DAY. I've been worried out of my mind! Do you understand that?!" I questioned her. She didn't respond immediately. Her face was reading me, she was mulling over my words. Her eyes were guarded.

The change in her demeanor was subtle but sudden. She took a step back, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and her eyes grew watery.

"Why did Jin call you?" She whispered. I realized then my mistake. I stepped back but she took two steps forward. "Why would he call you? I didn't tell him I was even staying with you. How did he know?" She asked.

"Because he's been told to inform me of anything that happens," I told her. Tears leaked down her face.

"Why is that?" She continued on.

"I'm the leader of the group," I answered. I couldn't lie to her anymore. She'd already figured it out anyway, there's no use for me to keep up the lie.

"So your normal every day job is leading a group of mercenaries?! Aren't WE just the most hypocritical person in the room today?!" She yelled. I flinched at her voice. Her face was getting red and her eyes were shooting daggers at me. "So this whole time you've been leading a group of guys that have been doing the EXACT THING you have been trying to keep me from doing?! You are so ridiculous Namjoon! I can't even believe this! You LIED to me!" She screamed. She stormed down the hall toward the bedroom. I didn't follow her, I figured she just needed space.

Within ten minutes she stormed back out with a bag slung over her shoulder. She'd wiped the tears off her face, and now she just looked ready to murder. She was looking at me with a look I'd always seen but had never been on the receiving end of, she was looking at me with new eyes.

"I should've known. Nobody is ever there for you 100%. Thank you for letting me stay here Joon. My stay is over," she said calmly while walking to to door. She turned to look at me right before walking out the door. "We are over too," she whispered. Then she was gone.

An hour later I received a text.

Yoongi

She's here. Don't worry. We'll watch over her.


	12. Chapter 12

Jungkook's POV

Bodies of the most wanted criminals in Korea were just showing up around Seoul. The other officers were confused about what was happening, my mind just went to Dallas. I knew this was her doing. She was trying so hard to correct her past mistakes. She was doing a hell of a job of it. These were men that the police had been searching for for years. She was taking them out in a matter of days.

Dallas was the only thing on my mind nowadays. If I'm being honest, she'd been on my mind for years, but now that I know she's alive... let's just say there wasn't a second that went by that I didn't see her smile in my mind. I dreamt of her every night. I used to just dream of her being alive, but now that it's a reality I dream of her in other ways.

This morning I woke up sweating. My shorts stretched painfully over my lower half, showing just how much my dream affected me. She was just laying there, staring at me through her eyelashes. Skin tight lingerie spread across her tanned skin accentuating her hard muscles and soft curves. She was moaning underneath me, nails digging into my back. I was more than a little peeved I woke up. I wanted to see that image forever.

Now here I was being snapped out of my daydream by a figure throwing themselves down in front of me. I looked up over my desk into the eyes of one of my oldest friends. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags underneath them. His hair hung down lifelessly and crumpled clothing told me he hadn't showered or changed in a couple days.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

"She's gone, isn't she?" I asked quietly. He nodded sadly, his eyes beginning to water. "I'm sorry Joon..." he didn't acknowledge that. He simply leaned forward and placed his hands on my desk.

"She doesn't love me. I've always known that. It was just a matter of time really," he told me.

"But you love her?"

"More than I've ever loved another human being."

"My condolences..." He chuckled darkly at that. He knew I understood the pain he was feeling. I may be the only person in the world that understood him right now, in this moment, and that's why he came here.

"Do you miss her?" he questioned me. I was 100% sure he knew the answer to that but he wanted to hear it from me. I thought about it. I used to think that I couldn't miss Dallas anymore than I did when I thought she was dead, but now... knowing she's alive and just out of my reach... I miss her even more.

"All the time," I finally answered. He nodded his head again. He slid me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me sadly.

"I want her to be happy, no matter what that means," he told me sadly.

"Why?" He sighed and stood up to leave.

"Don't you get it? I may love her, but you're her happy ending." I didn't know how to respond to that. He lingered for a second before turning around and walking out of the station. I stared down at the piece of paper in my hand and leaned back in my chair.

I wanted to call her, I wanted to go find her and hold her and kiss her. If I'm being completely honest I wanted to have a real life repeat of my dream from last night, but that was too soon. I quickly typed her number into my phone and saved it. I won't call her now. Not yet. But soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Dallas' POV

These boys...

I thought they hated me. Never in my life would I think they would become my lifeline to the world. That may seem melodramatic, but within the last few days these boys have shown me more kindness and compassion than I have ever experienced in my entire life... well besides when my mother was still alive.

They were a family, that much was obvious. They ate together, talked about their how their day went, watched movies, played games, helped each other... it made my heart ache. This was the one thing I've always wanted, and these boys who weren't even blood related have it. The part that made me want to cry was that since I've been staying here, they've included me in all these things. They ask me how my day was, how work was, what movies I wanted to watch, what food I felt like eating, if I wanted to play games. They called me their little sister. I was pretty sure this is where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.

We'd been working nonstop on this plan to take down my father every night. Tonight was no different, or it wasn't until the front door opened and Namjoon walked in. He stopped when he saw me looking at him and none of the boys said anything. They just waited. I stood up and walked over to stand in front of Joon. I had spent the last several days thinking over our situation and what had happened.

Without thinking I threw my fist forward and caught him in the jaw. He flew back and landed hard on his ass. No one moved, not even him. He just reached up and lightly toughed his now split lip. I leaned down and offered my hand. He stared at it for a second before taking it and allowing me to help haul him up. As soon as he was on his feet we both engulfed each other in a hug. He buried his face into my neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. I pulled back and shot him a beaming smile.

"I can't ever be mad at you for too long Joonie, you know that. Remember that time that deal went bad because you showed up late with the WRONG goods and I had to kill like six guys to get us out of there alive?" I teased. He laughed at me and smiled.

"Yeah, you kicked my ass that day but by the next morning you had forgiven me," he said. I chuckled and grabbed his arm dragging him over to the couch where the boys were just staring at us in shock.

"You guys have a weird relationship," Jimin muttered. His voice broke the tension and soon we were all back to planning. Tomorrow was a very important day for us. It was the first step to me finally exacting my revenge. Watch out father, here I come.

Do these chapters suck? Do they make sense? The last few chapters happen over the course of a couple weeks FYI. I didn't make that very clear, sorry! Hope you enjoy :)


	14. Chapter 14

Dallas' POV

Those boys were sexist jerks. I swear to God when I get home I will make them all pay for making me do this. I hated recon. I always paid someone else to do it for me. It was boring as hell. I got outvoted. They used the excuse that I was a girl so I was less suspicious. What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Jerks.

So here I am, sitting outside a small little cafe drinking a coffee and hiding my face behind some random magazine I picked up from inside. I had been here for three freaking hours. My father's new right-hand man had went into the building across the street and hasn't come out yet. The building was unmarked. I'm assuming it was my father's new hideout. Seems his style.

My mission was to acquire any information I can get on this guy. All I know so far is his men call him "Kon" and he likes cheap cigarettes. I have no idea how I'm supposed to turn that into something useful. I was not made for recon.

"Dallas?"

Shit.

I looked up to see Jungkook standing in front of me. I motioned for him to sit down quickly and he did so but he looked incredibly confused.

"Are you trying to get me killed?! Don't call me Dallas in public!" I seethed. Something caught my eye. Kon had left the building and was being escorted by my father to his car.

I looked him over. His hair had more grey in it now that it used too and he'd lost a lot of weight. His bags under his eyes had only darkened and the right side of his face was now displaying a very large scar. He still walked like he was untouchable though. That hadn't changed. As if he felt my eyes on him he turned in my direction. I quickly ducked further behind my magazine before he could recognize me. This was such a stupid assignment.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook suddenly asked me. I must've seemed strange to him what with my obviously bad hiding skills.

"Nothing!"

"Ah, I get it. You're back to keeping secrets. That's more like the Dallas I know!" He teased. I wanted to make a sarcastic remark but I had a job to do.

"Seriously Jungkook, it's nothing!" I snapped. His eyes lost their sparkle of humor. He looked slightly offended.

"You're up to something Dallas, I can tell. You haven't read a magazine since the 6th grade. You threw it away and said it was a load of misogynistic garbage," he told me bluntly. I chuckled a little at the memory. It was true though.

My father had walked back into the building and Kon was pulling away. I needed to leave now before I lost him. I stood up quickly and made to leave, forgetting about my company. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and I turned to see him giving me a hard stare.

"You're up to something bad aren't you?" He asked. I shook him off and shot him a beaming smile.

"Sorry Kook but I can't say. All I can say is at least I haven't killed anyone today!"

"You say that like it was a difficult task? What do you want, a gold star?" He fired back. I laughed again and blew him a kiss while walking backwards toward my car. His face turned a deep shade of red and I giggled.

"Catch you later Kookie!" I turned and sprinted toward my car. I hopped in and took off in the same direction that Kon went. Unfortunately after a half hour of searching it began pouring rain. Thanks to that I had lost him. The boys were gonna be pissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Dallas' POV

Turns out the boys didn't have the energy to be pissed at me for losing Kon because they got caught in the rain and now they were all sick. Unfortunately, I wasn't, which means I get to play the part of caretaker. I had made so much soup and so many cups of tea I was going to go insane. These boys were so needy.

I finally got a break from running around like crazy. I threw myself on the couch and let my eyes close for a moment from pure exhaustion.

It had been three days since I lost track of Kon. Thankfully I had a contact here in Seoul that owed me a favor. I was able to call and they were keeping track of him and sending me regular intel and updates.

I heard a groan from the hallway behind me. I opened my eyes and saw a very sick looking Yoongi dragging himself down the hall and toward me. He came around the couch and flopped down beside me. His head hit my lap and he turned to face me. His face was covered in sweat and his hair was hanging limp over his eyes. I brushed it back a bit and felt his forehead to check his temperature. He was still burning up. I reached over and pulled a blanket up over his body and continued to run my fingers through his hair trying to soothe him to sleep.

He sighed happily and cuddled closer to me. It made me smile a little bit. Over the past few weeks of me being here I've grown closest with Yoongi. He was really different than what I expected. He was very caring and compassionate, but he had a rough childhood. He kept people at a distance because of it. When he met the boys, they were really the only people he knew he could trust. His father was like mine and he had a similar upbringing to mine which is probably why we could talk so freely with each other. The only difference between him and I really is that he took care of his father a long time ago.

His phone suddenly rang and he groaned again and tossed it to me. I took that as a sign that he wanted me to answer it so I did with a small giggle.

"Hello?"

"Dallas? What are you doing answering Yoongi hyung's phone?" Crap. Kookie. I looked down at Yoongi with panicked eyes. He just shrugged at me and cuddled closer. I rolled my eyes and decided to just get off the phone as quickly as possible.

"Listen, I'd love to talk Kook but I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I'll call you back when I've convinced him that a cold doesn't mean that he's dying," I said quickly. Yoongi slapped my arm slightly at that which made me laugh. He was the whiniest one out of all the boys and I couldn't help but give him crap for it.

"What do you mean assassi--" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because I had hung up. I may have just made a grave mistake, I don't know for sure, but maybe he wouldn't believe me and think it was a joke. I sighed heavily.

A sweaty hand grabbed my own and I looked down to see Yoongi staring at me.

"It's ok. He would have figured out one way or another," he croaked. I nodded slightly and stared off at the wall. "Are you scared?" He pulled me back out of my thoughts. I thought about that for a second before answering honestly.

"Not really," I replied. He smiled a bit at me. His eyes shifted. He seemed to want to ask me something else so I waited until he gained the courage.

"What's dying like?" He looked so tough, but his voice betrayed his emotions. He was scared about this job. His father was a low level mob boss, but my father wasn't. He was the most well known mob boss in all of Korea. He was famous for his lack of mercy. News had spread of my "death" and how he didn't even flinch when taking out his own daughter.

"Dying is easy Yoongs, it's coming back that's the tricky part," I teased. He smiled a bit but the worry was still in his eyes.

"What if we don't come back?" he whispered. I let out a breath and ran my fingers through his hair again trying to calm him down.

"Then we'll go together. You won't ever be alone, I promise..." He gave me a small smile and his eyes drifted shut. His breathing evened out soon and he was asleep. I leaned my head back on the couch and let my eyes close as well and tried not to think about what we had to do in a few days.

SO I want to give a HUGE shoutout to Sugastechnology. She designed my new cover and I think she did an amazing job! Along with giving me so much feedback and so many ideas. Thank you Melissa for all of your help! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to vote and comment!


	16. Chapter 16

Dallas' POV

This was it. This was the day it was going to end. Either my father would have his life ended... or I would. We had planned for this for weeks. We literally couldn't prepare any more than we have.

My informant told me Kon and Boss Yang had been preparing a large deal with an overseas client, I'm talking millions passing between hands. They were scheduled to meet with the client tonight in an old abandoned warehouse. We were going to ambush them and take them out quickly and quietly.

The plan was solid but I had a bad feeling in my gut. Something struck me as odd. In all the years I did deals for my father, he never used warehouses... well besides the time he tried to trade me off. He always told me warehouse were for street thugs and people without class. It doesn't make sense for him to change his mind about that unless he was talked into it by Kon, but even then I've never seen another person persuade him to do something he didn't want to do.

We were already on the move. No one had said anything since we'd piled into the car. I was seated in the back with Taehyung while Namjoon and Yoongi were in the front. The other boys were in a car behind us, but they weren't going in. They would surround the building and keep watch to make sure nothing happened that we hadn't planned for.

The building was large and dark. Empty. We had parked a little ways away and out of sight and hustled the rest of the way on foot. We snuck around the building and over to a low window. I peaked into the window and saw my father's men unloading box after box of goods. My father was standing there talking with Kon. Their client hadn't arrived yet. Perfect. I gave the signal and Joon and Tae ran around the back of the building while Yoongi and I ran around to the front. We entered quietly and kept low.

He gave me a quick smile and then snuck off to go cover one side of the building as I went to the other side. I was waiting for a signal from Joon. On his signal I'd jump out and take out the men nearest me as he and Tae took out the flunkies coming in and out of the back of the building. Yoongi would make sure Kon and my father didn't get away.

It had been 15 minutes and I still hadn't heard the signal. I was beginning to sweat. Something was wrong. It shouldn't have taken this long. I went to peak over the crates I was hiding behind when I heard some shouts. I looked to see Namjoon, Taehyung, and Yoongi being led into the room with guns to their backs. I had to swallow back my scream. I felt bile rise up my throat. This wasn't happening.

"Let us go you bastard!" Yoongi spit. Namjoon shot him a look and he closed his mouth but not without spitting a few more curses under his breath. My father stepped forward and faced Joon.

"I can't let that happen. You see, you have something I want," he began.

"What could we possibly have that you want?" Namjoon asked calmly. I couldn't see my father's face but I knew the look he had on it right now. He was smug.

"Her."

Namjoon didn't move but his eyes gave him away. Tae and Yoongi didn't even try to hide it. They were afraid. I couldn't let them die for me. I wouldn't do that. I didn't even know how he knew I was alive, but I guess there's no sense in hiding it anymore. I grabbed my gun from my hip and stood up. I walked out from behind the crates and trained my gun on my father. His men noticed first and raised their weapons. Kon smirked at me but my father didn't even move. Didn't even look at me.

"So, it's true. You're not dead after all?" his voice rang out.

"I guess you're not as good of a shot as you think," I spat right back. His shoulders tensed briefly. It took a few more moments but he slowly turned around and met my eyes. His smile stretched over his face in a sickening way. His eyes held nothing but malice for me.

"I made a mistake last time, I'll admit that. It won't happen again," he assured me. My eyes narrowed but my gaze never wavered and my gun never dropped. "You know, I've been keeping an eye on that boy you were so obsessed with. He's a police officer now, though I'm sure you're aware of that, and he's been giving me quite some trouble. I'm sure he knows you're back, but seeing as how I haven't seen him with you I'm guessing he doesn't want you anymore," he continued. His words cut deep. He sounded so sure.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You're just fishing for a reaction out of me. You're afraid, admit it!" I snapped. His eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled.

"Oh I'm far from afraid. Tell me Dallas, how does it feel?" he asked. I tilted my head slightly.

"How does what feel?"

"Losing him? Losing the best thing that ever happened to you?" I felt tears spring to my eyes. I had been trying to avoid thinking about that. Trying not to admit to myself that I had lost Jungkook, that he didn't want me anymore. My father knew this. He was good at using people's weaknesses against them. I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. I was floundering. My father's men all began to laugh at me. Tears were now running freely down my face. My father sent me a satisfied smirk.

"Come on Dallas, answer him. How does it feel?" Kon sneered.

"She wouldn't know!" A new voice spoke up. My father's smirk disappeared quickly and he and his men turned to look around. A gunshot rang out and the man behind Yoongi dropped to the floor, a bullet hole in between his eyes. Yoongi shot me a quick look before whipping his gun out and aiming it at the closest goon and taking him out. The two men behind Joon and Tae dropped not too long after and then all hell broke loose.

I aimed my gun at my father. I went to pull the trigger but before I could a body collided with mine. My gun flew from my hand and skidded across the floor. I looked up to see Kon over me. His smirk only grew as he pulled his fist back and struck me across the face. He landed a few punches before I kicked my brain into gear. I rocked my hips up and wrapped my legs around his neck. I twisted my body to the side and used that momentum to throw him off of me.

I quickly wiped the blood that had dripped down into my eyes away. When my vision was clear again I saw Kon was already racing toward me. He collided with me again but this time I was more prepared. I flipped us over so this time he was the one that landed on the concrete with me on top of him. I threw my fists forward quickly and landed hard blows onto his face. I felt the crunch of bones breaking. I stopped for a second to notice his nose looked off. He let out a load growl and pushed me off.

He whipped a knife out and shot me a bloody smile. I smirked back at him and pulled out my own knife.

"That was a mistake," he barked. I laughed lightly.

"The only mistake was my father hiring such sad excuse for a right hand. You're no match for me," I taunted. He looked murderous. I was going through every outcome in my head while gripping my knife tightly and readying myself to finish this fight. He took a step forward and my muscles coiled tightly, ready to spring into action, when a loud shout echoed around us.

"KON!" The command was clear. Retreat. Kon glanced quickly to where my father was escaping. He let out a frustrated roar before sending me another heated glare.

"This isn't over. Next time I won't be the one running away!" he hissed. Then he was gone. I'll hand it to the little scumbag, he was fast.

I finally took stock of what was around me and noticed over half of my father's men were dead. The rest had run off after my father left. I saw Yoongi bent over Taehyung who was wincing in pain. Namjoon stood nearby watching. I quickly ran over and threw myself down beside Tae. He had a bullet hole in his left arm. Tears were streaming down his face as Yoongi was wrapping a torn piece of his shirt around the wound.

"It's not bad. It didn't hit anything major. It's not bleeding a lot either. It was a clean shot, just went through the fatty tissue. This has to be tight to stop the bleeding and we'll have to change it regularly," he told us. Tae nodded and after Yoongi had finished tying the shirt around his arm he threw himself into my arms. I held him tightly and let a few tears flow down my face.

"Thank God you all are okay. I was so worried. I'm so sorry," I whispered over and over. I was trying to calm down his crying and my own. I heard several sets of footsteps running up to us. It was the rest of the boys. They immediately started asking questions but a new voice silenced them.

"I think you guys have some explaining to do."

We turned to see Jungkook walking down the stairs from the balcony above us. He looked pissed. Guilt ran through my body and my blood ran cold. I looked to see the other boys looking down at their shoes trying to avoid eye contact. He walked over toward us and met my eyes. He looked disappointed.

"Let's go home. We'll explain everything," I said quietly. Everyone nodded and we loaded up into the cars and headed home. I knew one thing. I was dreading this.


	17. Chapter 17

Dallas' POV

Oh it was awkward. SO AWKWARD. We'd arrived back at the house 15 minutes ago and all we've done besides patch Tae up better is sit around the living room and stare at each other waiting for someone to talk. Jungkook hadn't made a sound the entire time but his pissed off look hadn't budged either. Figured I may as well break the ice.

"So, Kookie, what did you do today?" All eyes shot to me and the faces I received told me to shut up. I sighed deeply before nudging Yoongi beside me. He shot me a glare but got the message.

"Jungkook, listen, we will tell you everything but we need you to do something for us," he began. Jungkook nodded silently urging Yoongi to go on. "You have to trust us," he finished. At this Kook finally broke. His laughter rang out through the living room causing everyone to flinch simultaneously. It was sharp, sarcastic, and mean. He didn't think this was comedic at all, he thought it was down right idiotic.

"You aren't seeming to grasp how much I don't trust you all right now," he spat. Yoongi seemed surprised by his outburst. I was too. I'd never seen Kookie this agitated before, even when he figured out I was alive. I could understand though. These were his absolute best friends in the world, they had been with him through everything. They had also been lying to him, keeping him out of their real life. He was feeling deeply betrayed.

"It began our freshman year, after my brother died," Taehyung began, deciding to step up and tell the story. I was curious as well because they'd never really explained this to me before either. "I came to visit you and your father at the station. You both went off to grab something from his cruiser and I saw my brother's file on his desk. I looked through it quickly and figured out that he had lied to me. My brother hadn't died from an accident, he was murdered by a low level thug!" Tae had tears running down his face at this point but the look of betrayal and pure rage never left his features.

"I didn't want to get them involved. I was going to take revenge myself, but Yoongi caught on to what I was doing and told me he was going to help me. The other boys joined shortly thereafter. A week late we were dumping that scumbag's body on the steps of the police station. I wanted them to know that someone was willing to do the job they wouldn't. After that we decided to make it into a full time hobby. Before we knew it, people were coming up to us and offering us money to take out certain people. Bad people; people that hurt other people for fun," he took a second and let all that information seek in before continuing.

"When Namjoon started to hang around you we knew something was up. We befriended him and figured out he was working with Dallas' father. That's when we made him a deal; either he join us as a double agent of sorts, or he dies. He picked option number one obviously. Soon, we realized he was incredibly intelligent and very useful. He sort of became our leader after that. As for Dallas," Tae said softly. This time everyone turned to look at me. Jungkook's eyes were staring at me hard. "She just figured out about us a few weeks ago. We have been after her father for awhile and we needed her help... and now that you know our background we need your help," he said. Jungkook scoffed.

"You need my help with what?!" He shouted.

"I'm too sober for this," I added quietly. Several glares were shot my way. Jimin spoke up this time, his voice gentler than Tae's.

"We need you to help us take down Boss Yang Kookie. You can get us information that could lead to our success," he informed him. Kook gave a light laugh but his eyes showed that he was contemplating it. It took him several minutes of pacing and shaking his head before he turned to us. I felt the defeat run through us. He was going to say no and he was going to turn us in. Surprisingly he shot us a smirk.

"When this is all over, I want my sanity back," he told us. We all jumped up at the same time with a similar expression.

"Does that mean you're going to help us?!" I asked him. He gave us a small nod and we broke out in cheers. Kookie's eyes met mine and he nodded toward the door that lead to the porch. He walked over and I followed slowly. I looked back to see the guys still celebrating and swallowed nervously. This was going to be fun.

I wasn't very motivated to write this because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it but it's done and it may suck but who cares. This is for you Melissa. You're welcome


	18. Chapter 18

Dallas' POV

To say I was nervous would be an absolute understatement. Walking out onto the porch behind Kook, not knowing what he wanted to talk about, was making me sweat profusely. A thousand things ran through my head in that moment, all worse than the last. I shut the door behind me but he didn't turn around. Great.

"You really didn't know about them?" He asked me quietly. Now that we were alone I could tell his emotions better in his voice. He wasn't hiding from me. He felt sad, betrayed, but mostly alone. I walked up to the railing to stand beside him. I grabbed his hand gently and gave it a squeeze. He didn't pull it away from me which I took as a good sign.

"I really didn't know until a few weeks ago. I promise. I would've told you back then if I had," I replied. He nodded a bit and then looked at me. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. This was the true Kookie. The scared high school boy that is way in over his head that I grew to love all those years ago.

I cupped his face gently and he closed his eyes and leaned into my palm. A small smile graced his lips. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked at me with blank eyes. What emotion he had was gone.

"What about Joon? Weren't you guys a thing?" He asked coldly. He'd pulled back now and was sending me a small glare. I took a quick look inside to see Joon sending me a small, sad smile. He was heartbroken. But he understood. I turned back to look at Jungkook to see he had been looking at Joon too. I grabbed his chin and gently made him face me.

"He and I broke up... don't you get it Kookie? I choose you. I will never not want you," I whispered. His expression changed again. This boy was giving me whiplash. His eyes were softer, a smile forming on his face.

"Really?" I sighed deeply. I thought back on everything I've ever done to him, everything I've put him through, before nodding.

"Yeah... but you deserve better than me you know. I will only hurt you," I told him. His smile turned into a frown.

"Maybe I deserve someone else, someone better, but I want you." And before I could argue I felt his lips meet mine.

This kiss was the most special one yet. I could feel it, that thing people always describe in movies. Fireworks and sparks and angels singing and all that cliche shit. It was there, except multiply that by ten and you'll get what I was feeling.

It was sweet to start out with but soon I felt my hands gliding up into his hair and tugging it lightly. A small moan escaped his throat and he pulled me closer before slipping a hand down to rest against my butt. His other hand trailed his way to my hair and he grabbed a fistful and pulled me in closer.

Our mouths moved in sync and our tongues danced with each other. This man is the only person I've ever wanted, and this kiss is the best kiss I've ever received. We broke away shortly after, both of us panting hard. He had a giant beaming smile on his face, and I had one to mirror it. He leaned down and pecked the tip of my nose.

"I love you Dallas," he whispered. I rested my forehead against his and sighed happily while closing my eyes.

"I love you more Kookie."

OK THAT WAS SHORT AND IT WAS MAYBE TOO FAST BUT IDC I WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE VOTE AND IM SORRY IM A TRASH PANDA


	19. Chapter 19

Jungkook's POV

I was beginning to regret my decision to help the guys. Here I was standing outside the gate of the nicest house I've ever seen while Seoul's most dangerous men were just walking right by me and into the house. Dallas was supposed to meet me here but she was late. I felt silly standing here in a tuxedo and a mask and I was two seconds away from leaving when I heard a voice behind me.

"You dress up nice Kookie!" I turned around to see Dallas standing there and my breath caught in my throat. She had on a sapphire blue dress that hugged her so tight it looked like she was poured into it. Her heels were so tall that I wondered how she walked so gracefully. A sparkling black mask clung to her face and accented her beautiful amber colored eyes. Her red lips turned up into a smirk as I stood there and gawked at her. She let out a small laugh and grabbed my hand before dragging me inside.

"Gawk later Kook, we have a job to do!" she said excitedly. I nodded silently and allowed her to lead me inside. Once we got in I noticed there were hundreds of people here all in masks.

"These men sure do have a flair for the dramatic and luxurious," I whispered. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You have NO idea. Keep your eyes peeled, my father and Kon are definitely here," she informed me.

"What if someone starts asking me questions?"

"If someone gets nosy, just... you know... shoot 'em."

"Shoot them?!"

"Politely," she said with a smile, and then she disappeared into the crowd. This girl was going to be the death of me, mark my words.

I spent the next 2 hours making slight chit-chat with all these criminals. It was absolutely draining. I had seen Dallas roaming around and talking with people like she was comfortable here. She knew these men, she knew what they did and what they were like. I was so impressed with her ability to do this. I saw her approaching me with a small frown. Once she reached me she grabbed my hand gently.

"Let's go. They're not here. Apparently they had a job tonight. I found some good contacts though," she told me. I nodded and began to follow her outside. Right before we walked out I met the eyes of a tall man standing by the door. Something about him was familiar. When he looked back at me he seemed panicked. He quickly sprinted off and I stood there looking very confused. Dallas tugged on my hand lightly and continued leading me out of the building and to my car. She hopped in the passenger side and I slid into the driver's side.

"You want me to drive you home?" I asked her. I pulled away from the curb and once we were a safe distance away from the house she tugged her mask off. She bit her lip and shot a nervous look at me.

"I was thinking maybe I could stay with you tonight?" she whispered. My heart began racing and I had to swallow the lump in my throat. She leaned over and rested her hand on my thigh. "Please Kookie," she pleaded. I looked over to see her eyes had darkened exponentially with lust. I felt a problem arise in my pants and she had seemed to notice it too. Her dress was beginning to rise up her thighs and I was starting to think she didn't just plan to wear it for the party.

"Is this what you really want?" I croaked. She smiled at me.

"It's all I've ever wanted. Take me Jungkook, please..." I didn't need to hear anything else. I drove us back to my apartment quickly.

Her dress came off more smoothly than I thought. She'd definitely planned this because she was wearing black lacy lingerie underneath. We'd lost all of our clothes in the walk from the front door to the bedroom door. I threw her down onto my bed and attacked her neck. She let out moans that just motivated me to keep going while her hands roamed my chest.

"Dallas," I choked out. She hummed at me while trailing her lips along my jaw. "Are you sure?" I asked once again. She met my eyes and smiled at me softly.

"I only want you. I've waited so long for this... please Kookie," she whispered. I nodded once more before going back to sucking on her neck. Her fingers ran through my hair and tugged gently.

"Okay, but you have to be my girlfriend," I whispered after kissing my way up to her ear. She yanked my head back and stared into my eyes in shock. Small tears had formed in the corners of her eyes and she was smiling.

"Of course... I love you," she mumbled. I kissed her hard and continued on. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I worshiped her body for as long as possible. I went slow, savored it. My dreams didn't compare to this. This was euphoria.


	20. Chapter 20

Dallas' POV

I felt warmth on my face and opened my eyes only to shut them again quickly after being practically blinded. I rolled over and buried my face in what I thought was going to be a pillow but what turned out to be a wall of muscle. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the sleeping face of Jungkook. I studied his face and then trailed my eyes down his chest. His beautifully smooth skin was now marked by small hickeys courteous of me. I smiled to myself and cuddled closer into his body. His body moved slightly and he arms came around me.

"Good morning baby," his groggy voice whispered into my hair. I stretched myself up and looked into his eyes.

"It's nice that your voice is the first one I've heard today," I answered. He greeted me with his normal bunny smile. I placed a sweet kiss on his lips which he returned eagerly. His hands slid over my shoulders and down my back and around my hips. His touch was firm but soft, as if he was trying to remember every curve of my body.

"I have been waiting so long for this. It was better than what I ever could have imagined," he confessed. Our legs tangled together and my fingers trailed lazily over his back and shoulders.

"I've been waiting for this too. Last night has been the happiest night of my life," I told him. He let out a small giggle which had my insides tangling up in knots.

"I love you Dallas."

"I love you too Kookie..." I went to roll over and get up but his hands drug me back against his chest.

"Wait, don't pull away... not yet," he mumbled. That made me giggle but I still got up anyway. He flung himself back on the bed with a pout of his face. I shook my head and grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was one of his signature white t-shirts, and slipped it over my head. He had lost his pout and was now staring at me with dark eyes and a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him. His eyes trailed up and down my body sending a wave of heat through my body.

"I like seeing you in my clothes babygirl. It suits you," he purred. I felt a shiver run down my spine before spinning quickly and walking out into the kitchen to start breakfast. My face was red as a tomato and I was met with Kookie's barking laughter following behind me.

After a quick and quiet breakfast I checked my phone to see the boys had called me about a hundred times. I rolled my eyes and clicked on Yoongi's name to call him back. After the first ring, he picked up.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Nice to hear your voice too Yoongs. How's your morning going?" I asked calmly. I heard his angry breathing on the other side of the phone and smiled slightly.

"We have been trying to get in touch with you all night Dallas! What the hell?!" he demanded.

"After the party I stayed the night with Kookie, that's all," I answered. I heard the shift in tone before he even spoke. I could sense his smirk.

"OOOOOOOOOOH you stayed with our little Kookie did you? Did you have fuuuuuun?!" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"We are heading over to the house now you jerk," I laughed. He let out a small laugh himself.

"Okay well hurry, we have some new information and another job lined up for you. OH! One more thing Dallas," he said before I hung up.

"What?" I asked quickly, already grabbing the keys and ushering Jungkook out the door.

"Did you use protection?"

"BYE YOONGI!" All I heard was laughter as I hung up quickly, my face betraying my embarrassment for the second time today.

"I guess they know you stayed the night?" Jungkook asked smugly. I nodded my head and he threw his arm around my shoulder. "Good, now I don't have to worry about any of them making a move on you," he teased before sliding into the driver's side of the car. I chuckled and slid into the passenger's seat and we pulled into the street and headed for the boy's house.

SORRY IF THIS SUCKED. I needed a little fluff in my life though soooo enjoy it because things are about to get intense.


	21. Chapter 21

Jungkook's POV

We arrived back at the house and were greeted by the smug faces of my best friends. Dallas didn't seem to be at all fazed by them though, she just walked straight in and plopped right down on the couch. Straight to business. I smiled as I watched her pull out a notebook and pen before setting everything up on the table in front of her. Her hair was still messy from when she woke up this morning and she was dressed in my oversized shirt still. It gave me warm feelings I wasn't sure I'd ever have again. The boys laughed at me and shoved me over to the couch.

"Come on lover boy, we need to get down to business!" Jimin teased. I shot him a small glare but sat down next to Dallas anyway. She shot me a playful smirk before turning to look at Namjoon who had taken a seat across from her. His face was more pained than anything else.

I noticed his eyes lingered on the shirt Dallas was wearing. I'd be bummed too if my ex who was the love of my life showed up after spending the night with her new boyfriend and she was looking very sexed. I didn't care though. I felt pride well up in my chest, jealousy too. This was my girl and he needed to stop looking at her like that. I threw an arm around her shoulders which made his eyes snap up to meet mine and I sent him a small look in warning. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter before beginning the meeting.

"So, this next job... it's the most important one so far. This will be our last job having to deal with Boss Yang." I could feel the tension hanging in the air. Everyone was looking around at each other, but Dallas was staring straight at Joon with her jaw clenched. She was focused. "Dallas, Yoongi, and Taehyung will be heading this operation. Yoongi will be above with a sniper, Taehyung will take the lead into the building," then he paused briefly. Dallas gave him a quizzical stare before he sighed. "Dallas, I'm going to ask you to do something you haven't done in a long time... not since... her." The room went still. Everyone was silent.

"You need a bomber." It wasn't a question. Her shoulders tensed under my arm and she was working hard to even out her breathing.

"Yes," another pause. Joon wiped the sweat away from his forehead before continuing. "We can't risk anyone getting out alive... you understand that right?" He asked quietly. She nodded gravely.

"I still have a few contacts in that area. I'm sure I can gather up some supplies today, but I'll need someone to go with me," she said. Tae was the first to move. He raised his hand a bit and shot her a smile.

Namjoon went on to explain the rest of the plan and dole out the rest of the jobs. Dallas grew more and more anxious as time ticked on. When Joon finished up she stood up abruptly and motioned to Taehyung.

"Come on Tae, we need to leave now or else we won't be able to get the stuff in time." He smiled at her and stood up, following her to the door. He gave her a small nudge and she laughed lightly. Tae was a good choice, he would help her calm down a little. "Want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh God, we're going to die aren't we?" He shot back. She pretended to be offended and mocked a look of hurt.

"Tae! It's Tuesday, I know how to restrain myself!" She gasped. We all shot her a serious look.

"You absolutely do not," he deadpanned. She cackled evilly before turning around and blowing me a kiss.

"Bye boys! We'll be back later!" And they were off. I knew she was trying to calm herself down but her mood was seriously giving me whiplash. I turned to the rest of the boys and saw Namjoon looking extremely guilty.

"What's bugging you Joon?" Jin asked him. He shook his head and sighed.

"No one can tell Dallas... Mina will be there. She's married to Kon." My eyes were the size of saucers. My ex girlfriend was going to be involved in this, and if I know Dallas at all I know she is going to show her NO mercy. This was going to be just GREAT.

"Not to make this any more difficult but I also figured out that one of my officers will be there as well," I threw in. The boys all shot me surprised looks.

"How did you find that out?!" Jimin asked.

"I saw him last night at the party. I couldn't quite place him because of the mask he was wearing but I knew he was familiar, so after Dallas fell asleep I pulled up everyone's records on my computer through my dad's login and found him. After that I called up a few old contacts of mine and figured out he works for Yang and Kon. He's been on the force for 2 years now and no one really knows anything about him. Now I know why, he's working for Boss Yang." They all looked at me with wide eyes. A double agent was a surprise for sure. Who knows what info he's funneled from the police to Yang. I don't think I'd really want to know anyway.

All the guys had decided to go to bed early. They had gotten up and left the room. I was about to go to Dallas' room and crash because she had texted me and told me to not even THINK about going home tonight, when I noticed Joon still sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over and sat down across from him. He looked up at me sadly and shook his head.

"I didn't want to make her do that... I know how she feels about explosives but she's the only expert here." His head dropped back into his hands and he groaned.

"Why doesn't she like explosives?" I asked. Joon's eyes met mine and they were laced with sadness.

"You don't know?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and he sighed heavily. "Dallas has been an expert on explosives since she was 8, I KNOW that seems hard to believe but her father was really adamant about it." He paused letting me take in that information before he continued. "Well, when she was about 13 he had her rig up this car, it was a new car on a lot. He told her the target had purchased that car and would be driving it home that evening. She snuck a pressurized bomb underneath the driver's seat and then went home thinking it was a job well done! Pressure plated bombs will go off after someone gets up from the seat... Well when she got home her father called her into his office and told her it was a job well done. When she asked who the target was he told her..." he paused again. He looked pained.

"Who was it?" I asked impatiently. His eyes closed tight and I could sense the anger and pity rolling off of him. When he spoke again his voice cracked.

"It was her mother."

I'm not even sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

Dallas' POV

I couldn't help the anxiety that was creeping up inside me. This plan had to go absolutely perfect, no surprises, or we were all going to die and it would be all my fault... again. I didn't want that. I felt a little more at ease after Joon told me my father and his men moved their base of operations to the safe house Jungkook and I hid out in when we were in high school. I knew that place like the back of my hand. I helped design the thing after all.

Jungkook hadn't stopped bouncing his leg beside me in the van and it wasn't helping my anxiety at all. I slapped my hand down on his leg to keep it from shaking and shot him a slightly irritated look.

"I know this is a big deal and all but you doing that is making me more nervous. We need to keep as calm as possible right now. You worry too much," I told him. His hand came up to cup my face gently as he stared into my eyes.

"You are trying to set off a bomb. I'm worried. It's very rational." He kissed me quickly and sweetly. I closed my eyes and sighed against his lips. After we pulled away the van stopped and Joon turned back to look at me.

"It's time. Yoongi is already in position and Taehyung is waiting for you. Are you ready?" He asked quietly. I nodded and turned to Jungkook one more time.

"I love you." His eyes began to water slightly. He pecked my lips again.

"I love you too." With that I jumped out of the van and made my way down the side street we had parked on and around the corner to see Tae was waiting for me. He gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand as we walked. I felt the various knives and guns pressed against my bare skin and a shiver ran up my spine. This was going to work, I had to believe that. Tae squeezed my hand briefly and shot me another small smile.

"Wo knows, maybe we'll get some help from above." I knew he was trying to spark some sense of hope but it wasn't working very well.

"Tae, my idea of 'help from above' is a sniper on the roof," I laughed. Just then I heard a slight buzzing in my ear and then a cackle.

"Good thing you have that then!"

"Yoongi! Good to see these things work. How does it look?" Tae asked him.

"Every man is accounted for and they're all inside the house. Dallas, you good?" He inquired. I hummed in response but that was it. The line went silent after that. We had reached the safe house. Tae looked over at me inquisitively.

"You planted the bombs last night?" I nodded slightly. After he and I had picked up the goods last night I dropped him off at home and drove straight over to the safe house. I watched and made sure my father hadn't switched up his guard patrols, thankfully he hadn't. I planted the bombs around the perimeter of the house, it was enough to take down the entire house and the surrounding yard. No one was getting out after us.

We scaled the wall to the back of the property and quietly made our way up to the house. It was fairly quiet. We could hear the sound of my father and his associates inside laughing and having a good time. Not for long. Party's over bitches.

We snuck through the side door that was typically used for maid service or the kitchen staff. As we went through the kitchen we noticed no one was there except for the 70 year old cook. She looked up at me surprised but her eyes softened. I walked up to her and pressed my finger to my lips to signal she should stay quiet. Her eyes teased up and she wobbled over and threw her arms around me.

"Dallas, baby, I'm so glad you're okay. I've missed you so much!" She whispered. I squeezed her tightly and pushed her toward the door.

"I've missed you too Ji-Soo but you have to go right now! Get off the property and don't look back okay?" I told her quietly. She shot me a sad look.

"No one deserves this Dallas..." she said sadly. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"That man, that MONSTER, deserves this. If it wasn't for him my mother and countless other people would still be alive! Save the guilt trip Ji-Soo. I'm trying to be nice and save your life, so it's up to you. Stay and die or leave and live. I don't have time to argue." I snapped quietly. With that I dashed off with Tae behind me.

"That was kind of harsh Dallas," Tae commented. I rolled my eyes.

"She wasn't going to leave if I wasn't harsh. That woman practically raised me, I don't want her to die," I replied. He nodded and then fell silent again. We made our way out and into the foyer and paused a second before opening the door to the large dining hall making all conversation stop. Within seconds every man in the room jumped up and aimed their guns at us. My father had a large smirk on his face and I had one to match.

"Hello father, are you ready to die today?" I was met with roaring laughter. I saw a movement coming from the side of him and I turned to see Mina standing there with her arm intwined with Kon's. My smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"If you didn't notice Dallas, we outnumber you. How could you possibly think I was going to lose this?" My father stood up and motioned to the men closest to us. They walked toward the doors and closed them before standing behind us and aiming their guns at us. Tae finally let a smirk slip onto his face and I felt some of the men around us tense. These men knew me too well.

"You're so pathetic Dallas!" Mina's ANNOYING voice echoed through the dinging hall and I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to her briefly.

"Don't make me pop your ten grand sand bags honey. Shut your mouth." Her eyes were spitting fire but she did as she was told. Smart move. My father moved from his spot to come closer to us and Kon left Mina's side to follow him. As soon as he stopped I heard another buzz in my ear.

"Bye bye Kon!"

Kon's body fell heavily to the ground before anyone even noticed what the hell had happened. Mina let out an ear piercing scream and my father's eyes widened slightly while he stared at me. My eyes narrowed slightly but my mouth quirked up a bit at the edge.

"So, are you ready?" I challenged. He let out a scream of rage before lunging toward me. At this point Taehyung had already split from me and was taking out guy after guy. Yoongi had sniped 5 more guys and was still going. I saw the rest of the boys run in from the back of the room. Kookie took out two guys without even blinking. His eyes searched for me briefly before flicking back to the task at hand.

My father pulled a gun out but unfortunately for him he was too close to me. I sprinted toward him and swung my foot up and caught his wrist. His gun clattered to the ground and skid across the floor. His wrist hung limply, a bulge in the side telling me I'd broken a bone. I got a sweet sense of satisfaction from that. He let out another scream but this time his eyes met mine they were murderous.

"You little brat! I should've killed you a long time ago!" He spit. I didn't waste any time in throwing my whole body forward and tackling him. I landed a few punches in his gut and chest before he kicked me off. He rolled over and threw his fist forward and caught me in the side of my jaw. I fell back and let out a quiet grunt but stood up nonetheless and kept going. I dodged his next swing and kicked his legs out from underneath him. As he fell I brought my foot up and kicked him straight in the face. He fell back on his back with a loud groan.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and I got a look at what damage my boot did. His nose was at an odd angle now and there was blood running down to his mouth and then from his mouth down his chin. His lip was already starting to swell. He sent me a glare but I'd already pulled my gun out and pointed it at him. He stopped moving and just looked at me. I stared back just as intensely.

I noticed his hair had greyed exponentially and his face had drooped quite a bit. His eyes were more sunken in than before and he had lost so much weight his designer suit was hanging off of him. He looked weak, old, and tired. No. Tired wasn't the right word. He looked utterly exhausted. For a second I almost pitied him... almost.

The faces of all of his past victims flashed through my brain in a matter of seconds and whatever I was feeling toward this old and broken man was gone. His eyes seemed to have picked up on my range of emotions and he smiled grimly at me.

"You know this is going to turn out bad for you Dallas. If you do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" He had already decided he had won. He thought that some of his men were going to make it out of here alive and that they'd avenge him. Oh how stupid he was.

"Good, bad, whatever happens, I'm the one with the gun." I sneered.

BANG*

The shot rang out and echoed from every corner of the room. My mouth was dry and the men that were fighting around me stopped and were silent. Their eyes were wide as they watched the body of my father hit the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes.

I felt a million different emotions wash over me in an instant. I felt like I'd lived and died a thousand lives. I had finally accomplished what I had promised myself I would do when I was 13. It took me eight years, but here I was. The last thing I had on my bucket list. My knees began to shake and then promptly buckled underneath me. As I kneeled beside my dead father I heard a voice from behind me. Mina.

"Come on Kook! We could be so good together! You really don't love me anymore?" I wanted to vomit and simultaneously shoot her in the face. How DARE she say that after everything she did?! I heard a cold and calm laugh and I turned slightly to see Kookie with a frown set deeply on his face. He had his gun raised at Mina and from what I could see she was shaking violently. His eyes met mine and he suddenly smirked.

"Sorry, I don't speak skank." Mina's body fell, just like my father's... just like Kon's. Kookie ran over to me and hoisted me up from the floor. His eyes screamed that we had to go... and we did. Now that my father is dead, this place was going to blow. I whistled as loudly as possible. All my boys instantly stopped fighting and sprinted toward the door. Except one.

Yoongi had joined the fight sometime after my father and I attacked each other. He had taken out double the amount of men everyone else had but he was injured. When I whistled he hobbled toward the door but one of the men around him had taken out their gun and fired. His body fell to the ground with a grunt and a hard thud.

My heart leapt into my throat as I lifted my gun and quickly took out the man that shot Yoongi. Jungkook was behind me as we ran toward the small boy's body and hoisted him up. We carried him, his body limp and badly beaten, dangling pitifully in our grasp, and hauled ass toward the nearest exit.

I heard the men behind us cheering as we left. They thought they had won. They thought we were running away like cowards! We reached the street and I handed Yoongi over to Jimin and Joon and ushered everyone inside the van. I was the last one left when I closed the door. Jin was hanging out the window giving me a worried look.

"What are you doing? Get in the van!" I sent him and the rest of the boys that were pressed up against the glass a sad look.

"I can't... these bombs can only be detonated by a remote and that remote... well it needs to be in range." I told him. I heard Jungkook begin yelling in the back of the van trying to get out but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I gave Jin a look and he nodded. He locked the doors and then sped off. I watched as the van disappeared, Kook still shouting from inside. I smiled slightly as I ran to my hidden motorcycle. If I timed it right, I'd make it out of range just in time. I gave myself a three second window.

I straddled the bike and started it up, making sure everything was ready for a quick take off. I turned back to the house and smiled serenely. I pulled the remote out of my jacket and pressed the button before immediately taking off down the road. It felt like no time had passed when I heard the explosion behind me. I felt the heat lick at my back and pieces of debris hit my back an landed in front of my bike. The ground shook like there was an earthquake, which made my bike teeter a bit but I quickly straightened it back out and continued on.

I looked in my side mirrors to see flames engulfing the skyline and smiled to myself. I had finally achieved my ultimate dream, and I couldn't be any happier. Now I just had to make sure a certain dark haired boy hasn't had a heart attack yet.

OH MY GOD WAS THAT THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Guys I'm so glad I finally got to this point. I've been so excited and so sad to have finally written this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! The book will be ending soon which means this series is almost over! That makes me so sad and so happy at the same time. Please leave a comment and a vote and tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

Jungkook's POV

I was hyperventilating. Jimin and Taehyung were holding me back from jumping out of the van while I was screaming so loud my throat felt raw. I can't believe she did that! She just shoved us in the van and then took off! She left me again! I was so furious at her!

The explosion was massive. We all felt it shake the ground and Jin slammed on the brakes. We turned to see the most massive wall of flames I've ever seen in my life. No one moved nor spoke. I was speechless. Tears began flowing down my face. There was no way she survived that. She killed herself to take out her father's men. I can't believe it.

Suddenly we heard the rev of a motorcycle. We turned to see one skid to a halt beside us. I didn't know whether to scream or cry when I noticed blonde whips of hair popping out from under the helmet.

Dallas slid the helmet off and shot us a large grin. Cheers broke out among the boys as we all spilled out of the van and into the street. I reached her first pulling her to me in a tight hug and sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Her hands grasped my jacket just as firmly and she buried her face into my neck.

"Don't ever do that again. I swear to God Dallas I will kill you myself." She laughed loudly and pushed me back gently. She ushered everyone back into the van wordlessly and hopped back on her bike and took off with us following her.

We pulled up to the house and everyone began walking in relieved. Dallas looked as if she was floating on air.

"That went well!" She laughed. All of us turned to her with very similar expressions.

"You basically blew up half of a suburb!" Joon screeched. She shrugged and skipped inside.

"I regret nothing! Let's eat cake!" And she had disappeared. Yoongi had regained consciousness in the van and was now limping into the house with Jin and Joon. He was going to be sore as hell tomorrow, that's for sure. Jimin was giving Taehyung a piggy back ride into the house and Hoseok was running along after Dallas screaming for cake. I smiled to myself, happy that these deadly ass weirdos were my friends.

I walked in to see Dallas in the kitchen already making the cake and the boys had disappeared to rest for a bit. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. She turned and smiled at me slightly before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. I quirked an eyebrow up at her and she sighed. "Thank you for helping free me... I never thought I'd see the day where I can just be me, Dallas. I appreciate everything you've done for me to help me. I love you Jungkook," she answered my silent question. I felt warmth bloom in my chest again before nuzzling into her neck and making her giggle.

"Good, if you didn't love me that would make this REALLY awkward." Her eyes met mine again and she looked confused.

"Make what really awkward?"

"Move in with me Dallas." Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. She backed up a bit and one of her hands flew to her chest.

"What?" I chuckled at her reaction.

"Well I would ask you to marry me but I think that's way too soon so I'm asking you to move in with me... Please?" Tears leaked down her bright red cheeks. She began nodding her head vigorously before jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around me. She planted her lips on mine and kissed me good, real good, before pulling back with a face splitting smile.

"Unless I screw this up again, I'm going to marry you Jeon Jungkook. I love you so much... I promise to never leave you again." It was my turn to smile brightly. We heard whoops and cheers from the doorway. We turned to see all the boys there with smiles on their faces, even Namjoon.

Finally, things were perfect.

~FIN~

OKAY SO that may have ended so badly but I suck at writing endings and I was so sad writing this one... Just know I may upload bonus chapters every once in awhile! I don't ever want to let this story go completely because I just fell in love with it, BUT I hope you enjoy and thank you all so much for sticking with me. IT'S OVER FOLKS! Much love xoxo


End file.
